Traditional firearm cartridge clips require that the cartridge shells be manually loaded one at a time through an upper opening into the clip overcoming the progressively increasing resistance of a clip spring. Generally, each cartridge shell, as it is being loaded, is pressed against a previously loaded shell requiring considerable finger dexterity and strength. Many people do not have the prerequisite finger strength or dexterity to manually load a firearm cartridge clip. Others are only able to partially load the clips, as the dexterity and strength required to fully load the clip exceeds their capabilities. Furthermore, resistance of the clip spring can slow the speed with which a clip is loaded, as well as tire an individual that has to load multiple clips.
Many attempts have been made to provide clips or devices that are used with clips to facilitate the loading of the cartridge shells into the clips. Some of the modified clips or devices withdraw the cartridge support seat from the clip opening by drawing down the clip spring to reduce the loading resistance. Such modified clips or devices, although reducing the loading resistance, increase the likelihood that the cartridge shells will fall into the clip in a vertical or diagonal orientation, requiring that the clip be emptied and reloaded. A number of such modified clips are described in patents that are classified in U.S. Class 42, subclass 50.
One of the principal objects and advantages of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of much of the prior art clips and provide a rather simple and easy-to-use clip that materially facilitates the loading of the firearm cartridge clip.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following description in conjunction with the drawings.